Amour Eternel à Travers les Etoiles
by JadeReyLove
Summary: Le Doctor et Rose sont des âmes-sœurs désormais, et ils voyagent avec Martha, Donna et Jack, dans le Tardis, à travers le temps et l'espace. Martha ne supporte plus le retour de Rose et elle devra tout mettre en œuvre pour les séparer. Mais une question se pose : Va-t-elle y arriver toute seule ou aura-t-elle besoin d'aide ? -(2nd de la série 'Forever and Always) -( à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1 : Une Nouvelle Destination

**Amour Eternel à Travers les Etoiles**

 **Résumé:**

Rose est de retour auprès de son Docteur, et elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse. Le Doctor et elle sont des âmes-sœurs désormais, et ils voyagent avec Martha, Donna et Jack, dans le Tardis, à travers le temps et l'espace.

Grâce au Bad Wolf, Rose peut enfin rester avec le Docteur, pour toujours. Le couple est heureux, mais malheureusement, une personne veut nuire à ce bonheur. Martha, qui est amoureuse du Docteur, ne peut plus supporter le retour de Rose et le faite qu'elle soit de nouveau auprès du Docteur. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de séparer Rose et le Docteur, avec des mensonges plus tordus les une que les autres, la jeune étudiante en médecine devra trouver un plan infaillible pour arriver enfin à ses fins. Elle devra tout mettre en œuvre pour les séparer, peu importe les conséquences, mais une question se pose : Va-t-elle y arriver toute seule ou aura-t-elle besoin d'aide ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle Destination**

 _« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va, Doc ? » demanda Jack, faisant sortir Martha de ses pensées._

 _« Vers une nouvelle aventure. » répondit-il, avec un grand sourire et baissant la manette face à lui._

* * *

Rose regardait son âme-sœur, tourner autour de la console. Cette vision lui avait tellement manqué. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être de retour. Jack était là, comme au bon vieux temps, quand le Docteur avait encore ses grandes oreilles et son manteau en cuir noir. Donna était là, une nouvelle amie. Certes, elle venait tout juste de faire sa connaissance, mais Rose pouvait sentir qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se confier à la rousse. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose à propos de l'étudiante en médecine, Martha.

Rose aurait tellement voulu apprendre à connaitre la brunette, mais cela allait prendre un certain temps avant que Rose lui fasse confiance. Elle connaissait Martha depuis qu'hier, et la brune lui avait déjà menti plusieurs fois. Dès les premières paroles, la jeune femme lui avait dit des mensonges. Des mensonges qui ont failli coûté la relation que Rose avait avec le Docteur.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Rose pardonnera complètement à Martha. D'un côté, Rose comprenait les gestes et les mensonges de Martha, oui, elle comprenait. Car elle savait que Martha était amoureuse du Docteur. Rose n'était pas aveugle, et elle avait bien vu comment Martha regardait le Docteur. Et les mensonges de Martha n'avaient que prouvé les pensées de Rose. Ces mensonges ont été prononcés par une idiote … une idiote amoureuse. On lui avait souvent dit que l'amour rendait aveugle, mais dans ce cas-là, l'amour rendait surtout idiot. Quand on est amoureuse, les personnes peuvent faire des choses assez stupides … voir même dangereux. Comme regarder dans le cœur du Tardis pour revenir en plein milieu d'une bataille entre les humains et les Daleks, par exemple.

Rose savait très bien ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là était dangereux et inconscient. Mais d'un côté, cette prise de risque avait sauvé le Docteur et l'univers ce jour-là. Et c'est également grâce à cet acte de pure folie que Rose pouvait rester auprès de son Docteur, pour toujours, grâce au Bad Wolf.

Rose sourit, et elle sortit de ses pensées quand des bras l'entourèrent. Elle se retourna doucement et se retrouva face à face avec son âme-sœur, qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Il l'embrassa délicatement le bout du nez de la belle blonde et lui dit :

« C'est toi qui vas choisir où nous allons aujourd'hui. En guise de cadeau parce que tu es de retour. »

« Moi aussi, je suis de retour, je n'ai pas le droit à un cadeau ? » demanda la voix de Jack, à côté d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, le Docteur faisant bien attention pour qu'un de ses bras reste autour de la taille de son âme-sœur, ne voulant pas briser aucun contact physique avec elle et ils virent qu'il arborait un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais toi, tu n'a pas été coincé dans un monde parallèle durant longues cinq années. » répondit Rose, avec le même type de sourire sur son visage.

« Exactement. » ajouta le Docteur. « De plus, tu n'es pas mon âme-sœur, donc tu passes en deuxième sur la liste, derrière Rose. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux en grand en entendant le mot 'âme-sœur'. Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt quand il vit le Docteur prendre la main de Rose pour l'emmener auprès de la console. Jack se tourna vers Donna pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir, mais Donna et Martha n'avaient apparemment pas entendu les mots du Docteur, car elles n'avaient pas l'air choqué. Du coup, Jack s'avança vers Donna et Martha et leur demandèrent doucement :

« Vous avez entendu ? »

Martha ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, ni de lui répondre. Elle regardait le vide, un air de concentration sur son visage, comme si elle réfléchissait sur un exercice de mathématique. Quant à Donna, elle le regarda bizarrement, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

« Entendu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton que Jack.

« Le Docteur. Il a dit que Rose était … »

« Nous y voilà ! Bonne planète, bonne époque … et quel excellent choix Rose. Cette planète est juste magnifique à cette époque. Vous venez ! » Ils entendirent le Docteur dire, en partant main dans la main avec Rose. Jack se retourna vers Donna et continua :

« On en reparlera tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, nous avons une planète à visité … si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss Noble. » Dit-il, en offrant son bras à la rousse.

Donna l'accepta volontiers, un sourire affiché sur son visage. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte du Tardis, mais ils virent que Martha ne les suivait pas. Ils se retournèrent vers elle. Elle était toujours assise sur la chaise du capitaine, à fixer un point dans le vide.

« Martha, tu viens ? » demanda Donna, en tapotant légèrement le sol de son pied, un peu ennuyé de l'attitude de Martha.

Donna aimait beaucoup Martha, elle la connaissait depuis quelques mois et elle était devenue une très bonne amie à elle. Mais l'attitude de Marha depuis que Rose était revenue de l'univers parallèle commençait à vraiment ennuyé et énervé Donna. Il fallait à tout prix que Martha comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le Docteur, surtout que Rose était de retour désormais. Donna était tiraillée entre deux émotions en ce qui concernait Martha : d'un côté, Martha l'énervait vis-à-vis de son comportement d'adolescente jalouse, mais d'un autre côté, Donna avait pitié pour elle, car elle pouvait voir que son amie souffrait de cette situation. Mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement, car elle aurait très bien pu agir de façon mature et avec dignité. Mais malheureusement, Martha avait réagit de façon beaucoup trop hâtive, sans réfléchir, et à cause de sa hâte excessive, trois personnes ont souffert, ont été blessés.

Martha leva la tête, et répondit :

« Oui, j'arrive. Je vais aller mettre un gilet, j'ai un peu froid. J'en ai pour une minute, je vous rejoins dehors. »

Donna fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Jack l'attira dehors, sans adresser un mot à Martha. Ils sortirent du Tardis, la laissant toute seule dans la salle de contrôle.

Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Donna n'avait pas entendu les mots du Docteur, mais Martha les avaient bien entendus. Et ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elles les avaient entendus.

Âme sœur ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire en parlant d'âme sœur ? Était-ce une façon de parler ? Après tout, une âme sœur, qu'est-ce que c'est à part un concept indéfini ? Une âme sœur, c'est quelqu'un avec qui on se sent proche ? N'est-ce pas ? Comme un meilleur ami ? Une sortie d'harmonie entre deux personnes. Voilà, ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Docteur voulait dire que Rose était son âme sœur dans le sens que leur relation avait évolué dans le bon sens, et que leur amitié n'était pas brisée à cause d'elle. Rien de plus. Elle était son âme sœur… en tant que meilleure amie … ou peut-être plus.

Non ! Pas plus, il ne pouvait pas. Rose n'était pas son âme sœur dans ce sens-là du terme. D'ailleurs, une âme sœur n'existe pas. Il n'existe pas une telle chose. Ce concept existait que pour les gens romantiques … trop romantiques. Tellement romantiques que ça en devenait ridicule. L'âme sœur en amour n'existait pas, car l'amour était bien trop compliqué pour que deux personnes se complète à ce niveau-là.

Non, Rose et le Doctor ont une compatibilité amicale parfaite et qu'ils étaient prédestinés à se rencontrer et à être amis. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ça, Martha pouvait le supporter. Être âme sœur dans l'amitié, c'était une belle chose et Martha pouvait le supporter.

Mais, si on contraire, il avait une évoqué une compatibilité, non pas amicale, mais bien amoureuse, voir même sexuelle … là, Martha ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que le Docteur voyait Rose comme son âme sœur.

Parce qu'ils ne se complétaient pas, ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ils n'allaient pas ensemble. Rien ne les attiraient, tout les opposaient. Il était tellement beau, tellement intelligent, drôle, charismatique et mystérieux et Rose était tellement … le contraire de tout ça. Comment pouvaient-ils être âme sœur alors qu'ils sont tellement différents. Cette idée était tellement ridicule pour Martha qu'elle rigola toute seule, assise dans la salle de contrôle.

Par contre, Martha pensait qu'elle était parfaite pour le Docteur. Elle était tout ce qu'il était : elle se trouvait belle, marrante, elle était même médecin elle-même. Alors si entre Rose et Martha, une des deux devait être l'âme sœur du Docteur, c'était bien elle, et non Rose.

De toute façon, son plan avait déjà commencé. Et elle sourit à cette pensée. Le Docteur allait bientôt lui appartenir. Au revoir Rose Tyler. Au revoir âme sœur.

Elle se leva du siège, et alla chercher en vitesse un gilet dans sa chambre. Elle sortit rejoindre les autres qui étaient en train de l'attendre dehors.

* * *

 **Premier chapitre de la suite de la première histoire! Enfin ! ^^  
Je sais, il est un peu court, mais ce chapitre est surtout là pour poser l'histoire qui va suivre.  
J'ai tellement hâte que vous lisiez cette histoire, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, et à mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris.  
Bonne soirée tout le monde.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lahulla

**Chapitre 2 : Lahulla**

\- DW -

Martha sortit du Tardis et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient dehors. Elle ferma les portes du Tardis et vit Donna et Jack qui regardaient autour d'eux et le Docteur était à côté de Rose … bien sûr, à côté d' _elle_. Elle roula ses yeux et se dirigea vers eux. Quand le Docteur l'aperçut, il tourna la tête et commença à décrire cette nouvelle planète.

« Bienvenue sur Lahulla » dit le Docteur, avec un grand sourire et en regardant en direction de la ville. Son bras gauche était autour des épaules de Rose et cette dernière se reposait sur lui, un sourire sur son visage également. « Comme je te l'ai dis, quel excellent choix, Rose. Cette planète est juste magnifique à cette époque de l'année. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le ciel est bleu, rempli de nuages blanc et magenta. Et même si nous sommes en plein jour, nous pouvons voir clairement les étoiles et planètes qui sont aux alentours de la planète, Lahulla. Regardez ! » Il s'exclama, en pointant un doigt vers le ciel. « Prenez ce chemin, tournez à gauche et continuez durant … oh je ne sais pas … environ neuf mille ans et boum, vous voilà sur Terre. Enfin bref, de quoi je parlais ? Oh oui, le ciel ! » Il se racla la gorge et continua son monologue : « A la nuit tombée, le ciel devient noir, comme sur Terre, mais nous pouvons toujours voir les nuages parce qu'ils prennent la couleur rose. C'est magnifique et cette planète est considérée comme l'une des planètes les plus romantiques de l'univers. » Il finit de raconter, en regardant vers Rose et en l'embrassant sur le front.

C'était tellement bon de voyager avec Rose de nouveau. Cela lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait manqué tellement, et spécialement sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit à cette pensée : voyager avec son âme-sœur, et ses amis, partout à travers l'univers. Tout était parfait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Docteur était vraiment heureux.

Il prit sa main et commença à se diriger vers la ville avec elle, tout en continuant à parler de la ville et du ciel, sans vraiment se préoccuper si les autres les suivaient ou non. Donna et Jack souriaient en regardant que le Docteur était vraiment distrait par la présence de Rose.

Martha regardait vers Donna et Jack avec un regard noir, dégoutée par le fait que les deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses deux meilleurs amis voulait qu'elle soit malheureuse et triste, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils voulaient que Rose et le Docteur soit ensemble. C'était dégoutant. Elle se sentait trahit par eux.

Martha fronça les sourcils et soupira, la frustration s'ajoutant à sa colère et elle commença à suivre le Docteur et Rose, ne les voulant pas trop loin de son champ de vision.

\- DW -

Ce fut une journée incroyable. Ils ont passé leur journée à faire du shopping, malgré les mous de Jack et du Docteur, mais Rose était vraiment heureuse à propos du shopping parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Elle ne voulait plus porter de jeans et des sweats à capuche désormais. Elle était devenue une femme, elle n'était plus une adolescente, ou du moins, une jeune femme sortant de l'adolescence. Maintenant, son look était beaucoup plus mature, elle aimait énormément les belles robes, jupes ou pantalons avec des vestes ou des manteaux classes. Son goût vestimentaire s'était amélioré durant ces cinq dernières années, quand elle était dans un l'univers parallèle : elle avait appris à s'habiller correctement et avec plus de classe. Étant riche dans cet univers l'avait aidé à se trouver en tant que femmes et à trouver le genre de vêtement qu'elle voulait vraiment porter (et non forcer à porter des jeans et des sweats à capuche à cause du manque d'argent). Elle avait toujours voulu porter des robes, mais sa mère ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter des vêtements chers.

Ils ont également essayé la nourriture de la planète, et ont également visité quelques musées pour découvrir l'histoire de la planète et des habitants, les Lahullian.

Tout le monde s'est beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui, même Martha qui avait surtout beaucoup apprécié les musées et le shopping. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de croiser le Docteur et Rose, mais cela s'était révélé plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était comme s'ils étaient partout là où elle voulait regarder. Mais malgré ça, elle avait beaucoup apprécié cette journée sur la planète, même si c'était le choix de Rose de venir ici.

« Mon dieu, je déteste quand les journées passent aussi vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit déjà la nuit. » Dit Jack, tristement.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais regarde ce ciel, Jack. » dit Rose, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu un ciel comme cela auparavant, c'était tellement beau. Le Docteur la regardait, voulant capturer l'expression sur son visage. Et un sourire apparut à son tour, sur le visage du Docteur, parce que l'expression qu'avait Rose était son pêché-mignon. À chaque fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur le doux visage de son âme-sœur, il voyait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle : parce qu'elle avait cette même soif d'aventure et cet amour pour voyager et découvrir de nouvelles planètes, nouvelles races d'extra-terrestres et de nouveaux cieux, tout comme lui.

Ils étaient les mêmes, et cette pensée le rendait encore plus fier d'avoir Rose comme âme-sœur. Ils avaient la même passion, le même amour et la même volonté. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Rose tourna la tête pour regarder le Docteur et sourire quand elle vit le regard qu'il lui lançait : plein d'amour et de tendresse.

« Je ne veux pas que cette journée parfaite se termine. » elle lui avoua.

« Nous avons encore toute la nuit pour s'amuser, melamin – _mon amour_. » il répliqua avec un grand sourire et il l'embrassa sur le front. « Et si on trouvait un lounge bar, pour nous relaxer et boire des cocktails ? Apparemment, cette planète à pour réputation d'avoir les mêmes cocktails de l'univers, donc je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, j'aimerais bien en essayer quelques-uns. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Mes pieds et mes jambes sont totalement dans morts, après toute cette marche aujourd'hui, un verre me ferait du bien … pour oublier cette douleur horrible. » Dit Donna, avec un sourire.

« Ouais, je suis partant également » approuva Jack, en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Donna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Martha, qui était la seule qui ne s'était pas prononcée sur l'idée. Elle roula les yeux et répondit :

« Oui, sure, pourquoi pas. »

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, un verre était une bonne idée. Peut-être même plusieurs pour être d'oublier la journée d'hier. Elle avait besoin, juste pour une nuit, d'oublier que Rose était de retour et qu'elle lui avait gâché ses chances avec le Docteur. Elle avait besoin d'oublier que le Docteur savait ce qu'elle avait dit et fait à Rose. Elle avait besoin d'oublier cette vision d'horreur : les vêtements de Rose et du Docteur, au sol, dans la chambre de Rose et surtout, oublier cette sensation de son cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux.

\- DW -

Ils rentrèrent dans le lounge bar, qui était presque rempli. Mais ils trouvèrent rapidement une table et s'assirent. Martha essaya de s'asseoir auprès du Docteur, mais Rose et Donna furent plus rapides qu'elle. Enfin, Rose ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intention de Martha, par contre Donna l'avait remarqué et l'avait fait exprès. Donna ne voulait pas plus de drame, et spécialement ce soir. Elle voulait tout simplement s'amuser, relaxer et boire les meilleurs cocktails de l'univers.

Ils commandèrent leurs cocktails, et attendirent tout en parlant de leur journée. Le Docteur avait son bras autour de la taille de Rose, et lui parlait à son oreille. Ils étaient assis très proche l'un de l'autre. Martha fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle les regardait à l'autre bout de la table. Apparemment, le Docteur avait dit quelque chose d'amusant à l'oreille de Rose car elle rigolait. Matha roula des yeux, et essaya de ne pas penser au faite qu'elle aurait être à la place de Rose. Injustice, toujours et totalement injuste.

Quand le Docteur embrasse tendrement l'oreille de Rose, Martha grogna silencieusement. Elle était écœurée par le niveau d'affection et d'amour qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir au plus vite. Elle se leva de son siège et s'excusa :

« Je dois allez au toilette. »

Seulement Jack lui répondit en hochant de la tête et reprit aussitôt la conversation qu'il avait avec Donna. Elle regarda le Docteur et Rose une dernière fois et courra vers les toilettes. Bien sûr, ils s'en fichaient. Enfin, Rose s'en fichait. Sa seule préoccupation était de voler l'attention du Docteur. Et son pauvre Docteur était aveuglé, il ne pouvait pas voir que Rose le manipulait pour qu'il l'oublie. Et Matha devait faire quelque chose avant que Rose réussisse, elle ne pouvait pas regarder son Docteur se faire laver le cerveau sans réagir. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait pour le moment était un début de plan et le boxer du Docteur dans sa poche (juste au cas où elle devait mettre son plan à exécution en dehors du Tardis). Elle soupira avec colère et entra dans les toilettes publiques.

\- DW -

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de rire, de parler, de passer un bon moment en buvant les cocktails.

« Alors, comment est ton cocktail, melamin ? _–mon amour_ ? » Demanda le Docteur à Rose.

« Délicieux, tu veux goûter ? » elle demanda en offrant son verre. Le Docteur accepta volontiers et prit une gorgée du cocktail de Rose.

« Mhhh, pas mal du tout. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense savoir comment améliorer la recette » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ? Et comment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec le même petit sourire sur son visage.

Le Docteur susurra à son oreille, la faisant frissonner un peu.

« _Sina nai sila naa ten'._ _Ar' cuamin ondo lapse nae …_ _Uma, Tanya dagor ula ascarerea –_ Ce cocktail sur ton corps. Et ma langue parcourant ton corps, léchant ce cocktail sur toi … Ouep, une vraie amélioration »

Rose sentit une onde d'excitation parcourant son corps et ses joues rougir. Même si il l'avait susurré, elle était contente qu'il l'ait dit en Gallifreyan. Elle tourna tout de même la tête pour vérifier si Jack et Donna ne les regardaient pas. Bien sur, ils étaient toujours en train de se parler. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose l'a tracassa … Martha n'était pas là.

« Docteur ? Est-ce que Martha est revenue des toilettes? » Elle demanda.

« Euh, non. Je ne pense pas … mais ce n'est pas normal ? Vous, les humains, enfin surtout les femmes, vous passez beaucoup de temps à cet endroit ? » Répondit-il, avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail goût banane.

« Docteur, je suis sérieuse. Elle n'est pas revenue. Et elle partit il y a environ une demi-heure. Peut-être qu'elle s'est évanouie …. Peut-être qu'elle s'est enlevée … peut-être que quelque chose lui ait arrivé Peut-être … »

« Calme toi, melamin –mon amour » dit-il, en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. « Si tu es inquiète pour Martha, nous allons vérifier si tout se passe bien pour elle. Allez viens. » Il prit sa main et ils se levèrent de leurs chaises.

« Hey, vous allez où vous deux ? » demanda Jack, un grand sourire sur son visage. Le Docteur roula des yeux et dit :

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne fait pas de mal … au contraire. » répondit Jack, en faisant un clin d'œil alors que Donna rigolait.

« Enfin bref, Martha n'est pas revenue des toilettes. Nous allons simplement vérifier si tout va bien. » Dit le Docteur avant de partir, direction les toilettes.

 **\- DW -**

Le Docteur et Rose arrivèrent devant les portes des toilettes, et ils étaient sur le point de rentrer quand Martha apparut et heurta le Docteur.

« Martha ! Mais qu'est-ce … » exclama le Docteur. Il s'arrêta de parler quand il s'aperçut que Martha avait pris l'avantage de la situation et était resté coller à lui. Il lâcha la main de Rose et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Martha pour la pousser loin de lui. Martha fronça des sourcils et dit :

« Quoi? Pourquoi vous-êtes ici … avec elle ? » Elle demanda en regardant Rose méchamment. « Elle ne savait pas trouver les toilettes, toute seule, comme une grande ? » rajouta-t-elle, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Les poings du Docteur se serrèrent, tout comme sa mâchoire, et son regard était noir. Mais il se relaxa quand il sentit la main de son âme-sœur sur son bras. Rose pouvait sentir sa colère à travers leur lien, et décida de le calmer.

' _Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. C'est encore tout nouveau pour elle, elle a besoin de temps pour nous accepter. Juste, relax, je peux m'occuper d'elle, melamin –mon amour.' D_ it Rose, à travers leur connexion psychique. Il prit une longue et profonde respiration et prit la main de son âme-sœur et regarda Martha avec des yeux noirs.

« Nous sommes venus, car nous étions inquiets pour toi. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ? »

' _Inquiets pour moi, mes fesses.'_ Pensa Martha.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je faisais la dedans. » elle répondit durement. Mais quand elle vit que le regard du Docteur s'était noirci encore plus, elle roula les yeux et les laissa tous les deux et repartit en direction de la table, avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Le Docteur et Rose la regardèrent partir.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il.

« A propos de quoi ? Tu dois arrêter de t'excuser quand tu n'as aucun de raison de la faire, Theta. »

« Si, je dois m'excuser pour la façon dont Martha te parler et de son comportement. »

Rose sourit et plaça ses mains sur le torse du Docteur, et le regarda droit dans ses beaux et anciens yeux marron :

« Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. Elle ira mieux dans pas longtemps, c'est juste une question de temps. Juste … donne lui ce temps dont elle a besoin pour s'ajuster à cette nouvelle situation. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Allez vient … nous avons les meilleurs cocktails de l'univers à finir. »

 **\- DW -**

 **Et voilà le second Chapitre.**

 **Il était temps … et je suis d l'attente. Je suis inexcusable. Je suis en plein apprentissage pour mon future métier et je vais bientôt enchainer stage sur stage, et en plus j'avais beaucoup trop d'idée pour la suite de cette aventures. Je ne savais pas quelles pistes je voulais explorer. Mais c'est bon, j'ai pris une décision et j'espère que vous allez appréciez.**

 **Mais c'est bon je suis de retour ! Youpi !**

 **Et merci beaucop pour vos commetaires pour le premier chapitre.**

 **Et Bonne Année !**


End file.
